The Prostitute's Daughter
by Secret Vesper
Summary: When Numair and Diane's student falls into a coma, they must travel back through her memories to figure out what's wrong, along with what happened when Kel and Neal went to rescue the children from Blayce. I own only my plot and the charries I created.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Ishabeau, Ishabeau," Numair said over and over, "Wake up." He said, shaking her lightly. But his student continued lying limply on the bed in the infirmary.

Daine looked over at Serkan, "What happened?" she asked the serving boy.

He shook his tanned head, "That isn't for me to tell." He said softly. Daine sighed while Numair stood up quickly before the boy, his eyes blazing.

"Now, listen here," he said, stepping right up to the Scarain boy. "This is my student, you're going to tell me exactly what happened or I swear…" he paused for a moment, "Tell me or you will be on your way to trial with Lord Wyldon so fast and then up with the rope around your neck before you can even register what happened." He threatened, angrily.

"Numair!" Daine exclaimed, shocked at her lover's behavior towards Serkan, who didn't even blink at the threat.

"Sir, I am sorry," he said respectfully, "But Beau asked me not to tell you or anyone and I do not want to go against her wishes." His voice was soft and calm. Numair bristled slightly as Daine put her hand on his arm, trying to calm him down.

"Come, there is nothing we can do now," she said looking over at the girl she had began to view as a younger sister and at times a daughter. Numair nodded absentmindedly as Daine led him away back to their room. She went to bed soon after arriving, fretting, but had been up all day healing and working with the animals. Numair spent the rest of the night pacing when Gainel appeared before him.

"Master Gainel," Numair said, bowing slightly as the god nodded to him. "To what do I owe this surprise?" he asked kindly. The dream God smiled slightly to the mage and nodded in greeting.

_I have heard that Ishabeau isn't well._ He said,_ I have a suggestion, a way to communicate with her at least to a point while she is unable to speak to you._ He reached out to Numair, his fingers placed in the middle of the mage's forehead. _Do this and you will be able to see into her mind, her dreams and that will help you uncover the truth._ He said stepping back and holding out a small white opal to the mage.

_It may take a while; you will have to sort through her memories and dreams but you will find out what is wrong._ Gainel said as he started to fade, _Our daughter's life is in your hands, keep her safe._ He said disappearing completely.

Numair picked up the opal from where it had fallen and held it in his hands, it looked just like the one that Beau wore around her neck with the black one, both from the God's that had chosen her as important enough to gift with their presense.

The mage hurried to the bedroom, "Diane," he said, shaking her slightly, "Diane, wake up! Gainel has just visited; he gave me something to help with Beau." He said as his lover stirred slightly, turning to look at him.

"What?" Diane asked sleepily as she sat up sat up, "What did he give you?" She pushed her hair out of her face as Numair held out the opal.

"He said it will make it so that we can see into her dreams and memories so that we can figure out what's wrong." Numair said causing Diane got up and quickly dressed.

"Let's go," she said taking his hand and pulling him through the fort to the hospital. They hurried to Beau's bed, seeing the dark haired girl lying there as still as she had been before. Numair moved over to the girl, kneeling next to the bed and placing the opal in the middle of her forehead like the God had done to him. He felt an odd feeling before he was pulled into her memory.

"**My dear child," the mother stroked her daughters tear streaked cheek. "Do not cry."**

"**But, you said yourself that I am leaving in the morn," the girl sniffed loudly, "and I-I shall never see you again."**

"**Shhhh, Shhhh, Shhhh," the mother cooed. She pulled the girl down next to her in the bed and stroked her long black hair that matched the mother's own shade. The mother calmed her daughter into sleep after a while.**

**She woke early and looked down to find her mothers hand ice cold and her skin pale. After hours of barely moving, there was a knock at the door. When she didn't answer, a large man came into the small, poorly furnished house.**

**He saw the girl lying curled up in blankets next to the dead woman and picked her up off the bed. After taking her from the room, the man covered the mother with a blanket and found one of the priests of the Black God's temple to take the body away. When he arrived back to the house, he helped the girl up. **

"**Dear, who was the woman in the bed room?" He asked, handing her a hot cup of tea.**

"**Mama…" the girl's voice cracked slightly as she spoke.**

"**And what is your name?" **

"**I-Ishabeau Kelam-mone"**

"**Is your father here?"**

"**N-no,"**

"**Where is he?"**

"**Mama always said h-he passed on before I was born. H-he was a great mage."**

"**Your parents weren't wed were they?**

"**N-no."**

"**Ishabeau, you shall be coming with me just like your mother planned. Why don't you collect your things and met me here?"**

**The girl nodded and tottered off carefully into the room next to her mothers. They left that night for the school the man ran.**

Numair paused as the scene shifted.

**Alanna and Jon opened the door and entered. Inside there was a young girl looking out the large window. When she heard Alanna's footsteps, the girl turned, falling down into a bow with her forehead placed on the floor. Jon looked over at Alanna and then the girl.**

"**Excuse me, miss," He spoke gently, "May I ask what you are doing here?"**

**Instead of answering, the girl slowly and quietly backed into the closest corner. Jon moved closer to her and bent over. He cupped his hand under her chin so he could look at her, but she shrunk back even farther at his touch. Jon looked up and gave Alanna a quizzical look, who just shrugged her shoulders. Jon lifted the girl's chin up to look at him, her face was upturned but her eyes were down cast.**

"**Miss, please stand up." The girl risked a glance up at Jon before blushing lightly. Jon grabbed her hands and pulled her up so she was standing in front of him. **

"**Who are you?" Alanna asked, not bothering to be formal. It was clear this girl was a slave and had been intended at the gift. Her clothes were plain brown, neatly pressed and mended and her hands were rough with calluses from working hard all her life. **

"**My name is Ishabeau Kelamone, Your Majesty, I have been sent as a gift for you." She said as she kept her eyes down. Her hands were kept clasped tightly behind her back as she spoke.**

**Jon had sat down, but kept watching the girl uneasily; finally he reached over and pulled another chair close to his. "Come Miss Ishabeau Kelamone, and sit."**

**The girl looked at the chair and then shook her head. "It's all right, Your Majesty."**

"**No, I insist," Alanna said sitting in another chair close to Jon, "It would be awkward for me, well both of us, if you stood and we sat."**

"**No ma'am, I have been trained to stand with respect for my masters."**

"**Come now," Jon patted the seat, "I wish for you to sit, please."**

**The girl hesitated for a moment before taking the seat he offered. She sat carefully on the edge with her back straight and her body tense.**

"**Now, where are your parents?"**

**"Both have passed on, Sire."**

"**Who were they? I mean do you know their names?" Alanna asked as she watched Ishabeau. **

"**My mother was a street worker before I was born, but became a healer later, milady."**

"**A street worker? Like a vender?" Jon's eyebrows were drawn together slightly.**

"**No, not a vender sire," She said slowly, "More like a prostitute."**

**Jon and Alanna shifted uneasily while Ishabeau stared straight forward.**

"**What about your father?" Alanna asked after an awkward silence. Ishabeau paused for a moment before speaking.**

"**Please forgive me, milady, but I don't know who my father is. my parents weren't wed when I was born." Her eyes drop even farther than before and her cheeks had turned a slight pink as she blushed.**

"**So, your mother worked for your father?"**

"**No sire," Ishabeau shook her head slightly. "My parents were going to marry, but my father passed on before they could."**

**Jon motioned for her to continue what she was saying. Ishabeau looked down again and sighed.**

"**Well, Your Majesty, my father was helping my mother to learn how to be a healer so they could marry. Mother always said that he was a great mage that helped her harness her own magic."**

"**Your mother had healers magic?"**

"**Yes, Sire. My mother had strong healing magic and often told me once she had enough money she would send me to be trained, but she passed on before she could."**

"**You were never tested or trained at all?" **

"**Just what my mother taught me when I was young, Your Majesty. I can control it and heal a bit, but I never had proper training."**

"**All right now," Jon sat back and sighed. "Alanna, will you accompany this young lady to the bathes. I shall go speak to Numair to have her tested. Gather everything she shall need for life here."**

"**Sure, Jon," Alanna stood and held her hand out to the girl. Ishabeau just stared at the hand, unsure what to do.**

"**I-I don't understand Sire," she stammered. "I am but a lowly slave, why give me such kindness? I don't even deserve to be speaking to you."**

"**Well, my dear, I won't let a girl with strong magic go untrained. I care not if you are a slave or my own daughter. Besides, here we do not have slaves, everyone is treated equally."**

"**Come dear," Alanna pulled her up. "We have nice warm bathes waiting for you, but first we shall find some clothes that fit you and have some color." Alanna laughed as she led the girl towards the door.**

"**Well meet you at Numair's room, alright Jon?" Jon nodded and waved to them. Alanna slung her arm around Ishabeau's shoulder and laughed. "Has anyone ever told you that brown isn't your color?"**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Numair was pulled from the memory suddenly as Diane was shaking him awake. He looked up just in time to see some of the healers heading their way. He quickly tucked the stone away and stood, trying to wipe away the grogginess and stiffness in his body from kneeling so long. Duke Baird came towards them with a solemn nod.

"I thought I would find you here," he said as he stopped next to Ishabeau's bed, "Trust me Numair, we are doing all we can to figure out what is wrong." Diane nodded and smiled as Numair regained his complete mind.

"Thank you Baird, truly, it is a relief to know that you are trying to bring her back to us." she said.

Baird nodded, "I know how hard it can be to loose a student that you have begun to look upon as family." He said glancing over at his own son as he helped with some of the over load of healings they had to perform. "And do not forget, Beau is as much as my student as she is yours. Neal and Kel have been telling me everything they can since they encountered her, but there is not much that is helping. If only we could get the servant to tell, they are obviously very close." He said thoughtfully.

Numair nodded as Diane put her hand gently on Baird's arm, "We'll see if we can get him to tell us anything." She said, "Surly he would want her well soon too." She said, trying to be optimistic.

Biard nodded in agreement, "Well, I must be back to work, you know that you are always welcome here if it will help." He said before giving a small nodded and moving off to help with another healing. Numair looked over at Diane, his hand reaching back into his pocket.

"You go see if Serkan will speak to you, I'm going to sit here a while longer." He said. Diane nodded and moved over, kissing him on his cheek.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, don't get lost. If worst comes to worst, you know that we can always contact my parents and they could help us." she said.

Numair nodded and kissed her forehead. "Go magelet, I'll be fine." Diane gave him a disbelieving look before nodding and turning to go. Numair watched her leave before taking his place again, moving so it looked like he was sitting in a silent vigil that shouldn't be disturbed before placing the opal back and falling into another memory.

**Ishabeau stood at tensely as one of the tailors took her measurements. It was the first time that Ishabeau had been fitted for her clothes. Alanna had found some clothes already made and then handed them to the young girl when the tailors were done.**

"**Come on girl," Alanna said, beckoning to Ishabeau. She followed obediently into the hall and down the winding corridors. She tried to keep track of where she was going, but the corridors went by too quickly. Eventually, they reached the bathes and Alanna led her in. She pushed Ishabeau behind a dressing screen and told her to undress. **

**After bathing, Alanna gave Ishabeau the light blue gown that she had first tried on and a pair of short, soft light brown boots. Ishabeau blushed and stepped out from behind the dressing screen in her new finery. **

"**Now let's get a look at you," Alanna said, "Look up at me." Ishabeau looked up slowly and watched Alanna's eyes scrutinizing every inch of her. **

**Alanna looked over the girl; she was like a different person in the new clothes. The girl was just a little bit taller than Alanna and was very petite. Her legs and arms were long and slightly muscled with her hands callused. Her hair was long thick straight and the color of the night sky and contrasted against her sun kissed skin. She had thick dark eyebrows and eyelashes. Her nose had a small bump in it that was clear that she had had a broken nose that was healed very well. Her lips were full and chapped. Alanna noddd and smiled.**

"**Good, this will do." Ishabeau's eyes made contact with Alanna's, the startling color made Alanna back up a bit. After she regained her thought, Alanna motioned for Ishabeau to follow her, although she still looked slightly puzzled.**

**Ishabeau sat quietly as the king, queen and mage discussed many things about Ishabeau's future. They discussed where she would be staying, where she would get her clothes and meals and what she would do while there. Ishabeau had just thought that they had forgotten she was there when Master Numair stood up and came towards her. **

"**Stand up," he said calmly and Ishabeau rushed to stand as expected when she was a slave. Numair walked around her, examining her. "I want you to answer some questions for me." Numair paced back and forth in front of her. Ishabeau nodded and watched him with only her eyes moving.**

"**Have you ever had anything happen that would be related to the Gift in anyway?" Ishabeau nodded, keeping her eyes down cast. "And?"**

"**Oh, please forgive me master," she spoke softly, "I didn't realize you wanted examples." She took a deep breath to calm herself, and started to speak again when Numair nodded to her. "My mother taught me some healing, but I was very young and didn't learn much. There have also been some very odd things that have happened when I was around that nobody can explain."**

**Ishabeau squirmed under the scrutinizing dark eyes that looked over every inch of her, as if searching for something. The eyes frightened her slightly as he watched her like a hawk. Numair sat down in the chair across from Ishabeau and kept gazing at her.**

"**I want you to try something for me now," He spoke clearly and gently, "Close your eyes and look deeply into yourself. I want you to see if you can find a well of power inside of you and concentrate to bring it together." Ishabeau followed his directions and found a well of dark indigo fire inside of her. After a few minutes Numair tapped her on her shoulder and brought her out of the trace she had fallen into. **

"**Good very good," Numair's voice drifted off as if he was thinking of something. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Jon cleared his throat and Numair looked up at him stunned. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was just…" He trailed off again.**

"**I have never seen anything like this," He stood and walked over to the seat he had been sitting in first.**

"**You mean, she doesn't have any of the Gift?" said Jon looking at Ishabeau.**

"**No, she has the Gift and plenty of it. It's just," He sighed and rested his head on his hand for a minute, "this is the oddest thing I have ever seen. Her Gift is very subtle; if she wouldn't have put it all together I don't think I would have been able to know that she had the Gift for sure."**

**Jon and Thayet both nodded but Ishabeau just sat there, shocked that she actually had the Gift. Yes, she was the daughter of a healer and a great mage, but she never thought she had that much of the Gift. Numair sat back down in the chair he was first in.**

"**I shall have to spend time with Miss Ishabeau to figure out exactly how her powers work and where the strong points are." Numair looked over at Ishabeau and smiled. "That is if she will be my student."**

**Jon, Thayet and Numair all looked at Ishabeau. She scrunched down a little under their eyes. She felt uncomfortable under all the attention and tried to will herself to be invisible like she had been for most of her life.**

"**Well, what do you say?" Numair spoke again.**

"**M-master," She stuttered slightly, "you do remember that I am just a lowly slave. I am not a mage or healer or can even pretend to have these powers; it is above my station and improper. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I am not allowed to be a student."**

**She looked up and saw the shock on everyone else's faces. Jon shook his head before coming back to the conversation.**

"**You were a slave?" Thayet asked. Ishabeau nodded, keeping her eyes down cast. Thayet moved down to kneel before Ishabeau and looked her straight in the eye.**

"**My dear, you are not a slave here. In Tortal we do not have slaves. Here you are free to do what you would like. Now you have a choice to make. You can become Master Numair's student or if you don't want to then we will find you a job, either in the palace or for one of our friends. It is your choice to make."**

**Ishabeau stayed silent for a moment before answering. "But, I have been a slave since my mother died. Can I really be anything else?" **

"**Of course, you can be anything you wish to be, just let us know what you would like." Ishabeau nodded.**

"**If I am allowed to be, I would like to learn to be a mage or healer." Ishabeau spoke carefully, "If there is someone who will teach me." **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The scene shifted again, this time it was a few months later from when she first arrived.

"**Ishabeau, can you go see Professor Lindhall?" Diane called out of her spare room, "he has some papers for me." It had been about a month since Ishabeau had moved in with Numair and Diane and the knight school had started.**

**Ishabeau looked at the clock as she headed out and saw that it was about two hours after noon. She walked down the corridor and was soon in the same wing as the classrooms. She moved down until she found Lindhall's room. She opened the door and walked in.**

"**Lindhall," she said as she stepped in and closed the door behind her. Then she saw that there was a class full of people and they had all turned to look at her. **

"**Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know you had a class right now." She backed up a bit and started to leave. "I'll just go…"**

**Lindhall chuckled and motioned for her to come back. "Don't worry, come on down." Ishabeau started to the front of the class and half way there when Bonedancer flew down and landed on her shoulder.**

"**Hello sweetheart," she muttered, petting its head as it nudged its beak under her chin. When she reached the front of the room, Lindhall reached out and hugged her around her shoulders.**

"**What do you need, my dear?" he said, looking down at her.**

"**Diane sent me to get some papers from you." She got Bonedancer onto her finger and then set him on his perch at the front of the class.**

"**I was wondering when she would come for them," Lindhall laughed as Bonedancer trilled to everyone. "Actually, your timing is perfect. Diane and Numair have already taught you about some of the immortals, right?"**

"**Yes, but why do you ask?" Ishabeau said as she ran her hand over Bonedancer's head again. The skeletal bird cheeped with glee as Ishabeau's fingers hit his sweet spot.**

"**Could you continue the lesson while I go get the papers?" She nodded and took the papers he held out to me. She looked over them and turned to the class as Lindhall left the room.**

"**Hello, my name is Ishabeau. Ummm… it seems like you were looking at the hurroks." Ishabeau stuttered slightly but was then able to handle her voice. She looked through out the class and saw that there was a girl in the class. She had muscles and her hair was cut short like the boys. She couldn't believe that a girl was working to become a knight.**

**Ishabeau made it through the rest of the class, which was about twenty minutes, and waited for Lindhall to come back. She watched as everyone left, the girl leaving alone with out speaking to anyone. She glanced down at Ishabeau and smiled slightly before leaving the door frame. **

**When Lindhall came back, he held out the papers for Ishabeau and she took them and laughed as Bonedancer flew around his head.**

"**Lindhall? Who was the girl that was in that last class?" Ishabeau asked watching Bonedancer.**

"**Oh, that is Keladry of Mildelan, she is training to become a Lady Knight, just like Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau. Perhaps I could introduce you sometime; she is only a few years younger than yourself. Plus, you need to have some friends your age and Mildelan wouldn't do you any harm, along with Nealan of Queensgrove and the Prince."**

"**Really? I would like that, but first I have to get these papers to Diane, she's probably wondering where I am by now." She nodded her head and left.**

**When Ishabeau got back and gave Diane her papers. Numair was in the parlor with her and looked up when she came in. "How much schooling have you had?" he said after a moment.**

"**I've had lots of reading and writing, along with how to being in a court from every country. Ummm…" Ishabeau paused, thinking for a moment, "I've had some mathematics, enough to go out and be able to buy things for my mistress."**

"**Really?" he asked, pausing for a moment. "I'm probably not the best person to be teaching anything besides magic. Maybe I could make an arrangement for you to attend the afternoon classes with the pages. There are some students your age and you would probably get along with Keladry of Mildelan. I'll go right now and see if you can start tomorrow." She nodded.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Numair," Diane shook the mage slightly and he sat up. "Come, it's late, let's go to bed." She said kindly, moving to help him up. He groaned slightly as he stood, stretching his stiff muscles.

"This is going to take forever," he said, "I'm not getting anywhere."

Diane smiled and patted his arm, "Don't worry, we'll get it figured out, either from searching her dreams or from Serkan."

"Did the boy tell you anything?" Numair asked keenly, but Diane shook her head sadly.

Numair sighed, "Then I can't stop." He moved to go back to the same position he had been earlier.

"Numair, stop," she said, "At least let's go get some dinner and some rest." She pleaded. Numair nodded, following her out of the infirmary.

Early the next morning Numair was found knelt down next to Beau, who appeared to be looking worst. He took the opal out and placed it back as he fell back into her memories.

**It was late at night when she woke to an odd sound. Ishabeau looked out her window to the gardens. The gardens were empty, but Ishabeau felt a strange kind of pull towards them. Without thinking, she got up and pulled a dress over her head. Silently, she closed the door and walked along the quiet corridors until she came to the door to the gardens.**

**Ishabeau stepped out into the gardens, ignoring the cold feeling of the stones on her bare feet. There was something going on in the middle of the garden, but what? She crouched down behind some bushes and watched as two figures came into the garden. Two men, both in their late 20's, one dressed all in black and the other in plain clothes.**

"**Brother, I am glad you were able to meet me so late at night," said the one in black, his voice was soft and powerful. The other man only nodded and smiled before motioning to the bush Ishabeau was hiding behind. Ishabeau ducked down lower as if she could hide form their penetrating gaze, but the pale man walked towards me. Soon Ishabeau found herself face to face with the pale man, who held his hand out to her and helped her up to stand.**

"**Ah, there you are Ishabeau," said the man in black, "we were wondering when you would show up." He said as the pale man led Ishabeau towards him. She paused, completely shocked that the men knew she was here and that he knew her name, considering that she had never seen him in her life. A cold fear grasped her heart as she stared at him, perhaps he was working for her old master and was trying to get her back.**

"**H-how do you know me?" she said, watching both of them warily. The pale man came up and placed his hand on her forehead, right between her eyes and an odd sensation came over her. **_**Hello Ishabeau, I am Gainel, Master of Dreams, and this is my brother, The Black God from the underworld.**_** Ishabeau's eyes widened as the soft voice entered her mind, was this really two of the Gods? She fell into one of her old bows on her hands and knees with her head on her hands.**

"**Ishabeau, I know this is weird, but this really is my Brother and I." Said the Black God, helping her up. "You are a very powerful girl, but we felt you might need help realizing your potential as a mage."**

_**That's why we came, you have a very unique power and it hasn't been unlocked yet.**_** Gainel said, smiling at Ishabeau. "What do you mean? I don't understand." Ishabeau said a look of confusion crossing her face.**

"**You have heard that the Gods sometimes choose humans to do their work, correct?" the Black God said. Ishabeau nodded, still confused. "You are greatly connected to my brother, Gainel from your father and I from your connection with death. We are both your patrons and you have the intelligence to use our gifts wisely and fairly for all who know you."**

"**But, no offense, sir," Ishabeau stammered, "I am young, with only the intelligence of a slave, how am I to help you?" Gainel smiled kindly, **_**You don't give yourself the credit due. You are intelligent and are wise in things that other people don't think to look at. You also have had to over come many trials that others would see as a nightmare that they could never over come.**_** The God smiled again and reached into his robe, pulling out a white opal.**

"**My brother and I have this for you," The Black God said, pulling out a silver chain with a black opal on it. Gainel slid his opal onto the chain next to the black one and lifted the chain above Ishabeau's head. Ishabeau lifted her hair as Gainel clasped the chain around her neck and centered it, his cool hands brushing slightly against her skin.**

_**This will help us keep an eye on you,**_** Gainel said, **_**we will be watching you my dear.**_** He kissed her lightly on her forehead and the Black God smiled before both of them disappeared. Ishabeau watched them go before going back to her room and falling into a restful sleep.**

**Numair led Beau out into the woods and sat her down on a log. "I want you to let your Gift flow into this flower." He said, pointing to a small yellow flower at her feet. "Just wait a minute so I can put up a ward to keep your power from leaking too far." He walked around his student in a circle and she could see his glittery black Gift flow from him and settle in a dome around her with him on the outside. "Alright, go ahead." He said motioning for Beau to start.**

**The girl reached inside herself for the Gift that he said was in her core. It was a dark indigo well when she pulled on a small cord of it and brought it forward. Beau opened her eyes as she stretched her hand forward and gently touched the little flower. All of the sudden, the flower wilted before both their eyes. Beau pulled the thread of magic back, but it didn't stop. All of the flowers and grass in the ward wilted and turned black. The girl gasped and pulled away from everything, trying not to touch anything.**

"**Numair," she said quietly, pulling her legs up on the log she was sitting on. "What just happened?" the girl whispered. He was watching the dead plants around her closely with a quizzical look on his face.**

"**How odd, we're going to have to work with this," he finally looked up at Beau. "Do you have all of your Gift under control?" he asked, making sure. His student nodded and he let the ward down. He walked up to her and held his hand out to help her up. "I'm going to have to ponder this a while and perhaps** **speak to some of the other mages around the Palace and Chorus. Maybe they'll have some ideas on what to do." He led her back through the woods, but continued to mutter to himself. "Perhaps Daine will have some ideas since she's met both the Black God and Gainel, and maybe her mother and father would also be able to help, after all the fall equinox was coming up soon and the veil between the world would be thinner."**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**At the equinox, Daine and Numair spent a lot of time getting ready for trying to communicate with the Gods. Numair had made it very clear that he wanted Ishabeau there to speak with the Black God or Gainel. Ishabeau worked hard with Numair, but she had been reluctant with playing with her Gift. She was worried that she would end up killing someone on accident so Numair didn't push her until they spoke to the Gods.**

**They left the night before and traveled out into the woods where they would try to speak to the Gods. They found a place to camp for the night and settled down for the night. After eating a quick dinner, they all went to bed early since they would be getting up early before dawn.**

**They woke before dawn and started to get ready. Daine had spoken to the Badger and asked him to tell her parents that she needed to speak to them. Ishabeau had spent time in the Black God's temple and prayed to both of the gods. Perhaps they would realize that she wanted to speak to them, but she wasn't sure on what to do with the necklace they had given her. Surely she wasn't worthy enough to call Gods to her service.**

**They were in the middle of a clearing just before dawn when there was a flash of silver light. Ishabeau backed up to stand behind Numair, but Daine stepped forward. When the light faded, it revealed a giant badger standing there. Daine ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. He licked her on the cheek affectionately before pulling away a bit.**

"**Your father's on his way, but your mother had to stay on his land since she is still a new goddess." The Badger said, looking up at Daine. He then turned to face Numair, "Hello Numair, and who is this young kit behind you?" he said, peering behind Numair at Ishabeau. She blushed as Numair pulled her forward so the Badger could see her.**

"**Hello Badger, this is my new student, Ishabeau, she's the one that Daine would have told you about. She says that the Black God and Gainel visited her the other week and we would like to speak to them about their gift to her."**

**The Badger nodded as Ishabeau bowed in the way she had been taught to for royalty, "I understand, sometimes Gods don't think through their gifts on how it will affect the humans. But we have to be careful, Gainel is kind and would probably be willing to explain some of the things for you, but the Black God doesn't always like to explain his reasons, especially to humans."**

**Numair nodded in agreement, "If at least one of them will help, it would be marvelous, especially since we are very perplexed on how her Gift works." Soon there was another flash of bright silver light and there was a tall man with deer antlers standing there. Daine ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Numair was stepped up to him and they shook hands.**

"**It's a pleasure to see you again Numair," he said with a smile, "and my dear Daine," he gave her another hug.**

"**Hello Father," she said, looking up and smiling at him. "I'm glad you got my message. Have you been able to speak to Gainel or the Black God?" Daine's father shook his antlered head.**

"**I tried, Gainel might be able to come and speak with you, but I couldn't speak to the Black God since I am unable to go to his home. Did you being the girl with you?" Numair pushed Ishabeau towards the god.**

"**This is Ishabeau Kelamone, my new student. Ishabeau, this is Daine's father, Weiryn, a God of the hunt and forests." Ishabeau bowed deeply to him. When she looked up and saw another man, this one was familiar and she soon realized it was Gainel. He smiled at her and then greeted the rest of their group.**

"**Ah, Gainel, I'm glad you could make it," Weiryn said, coming and greeting the god again. "You remember my daughter, Daine and Numair, her old teacher, and from what I've heard, you've already met Numair's new student, Ishabeau." Gainel smiled and nodded.**

_**Yes, the sweet girl, how are you?**_** He said kindly to Ishabeau.**

**She smiled at him, "Very good sir, thank you, and you?"**

_**Wonderful, Weiryn said that the three of you wished to speak with me and my brother. My apologizes, but he is unable to make it today.**_** He smiled and shrugged his shoulders slightly as if he had tried but his brother was always this way.**

"**Yes, perhaps you can help us." Numair said with a smile. "Ishabeau told me about you and the Black God visiting her. The other week we went to work with her Gift, but it wasn't completely cooperative. Would you be able to help with some of this?"**

**Gainel smiled and seemed to be laughing to himself. **_**I can tell you little, only some things. My brother and I will keep an eye on Ishabeau and be willing to help her when she needs it. I know little about my brother's side of her Gift, but I will be speaking to her at times in her dreams on how to work with my part of the Gift and possibly what my brother tells me about his part. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go soon. If you have any questions for me, or my brother, Ishabeau has a way to call both of us.**_** He motioned to the necklace and opals peaking out of her cloak before vanishing. Daine and Numair said their good-byes to Weiryn and the Badger before they left and the three of them headed back to Corus and the palace.**

**Ishabeau looked around her. There was fog, lots of fog rolling across the ground and swirling around her. She turned, peering into the fog, trying to find a way out, but not seeing any way to leave.**

_**Ishabeau,**_** She turned quickly, looking into the fog for where the voice was coming from.**

"**Hello?" she called, "Is anyone there?" she watched as the fog separated and a figure stepped out of the space. Finally her eyes focused enough to see that it was Gainel. Ishabeau gasped and bowed deeply to him.**

_**Oh, my dear,**_** he took her hands and pulled her up to standing. **_**You don't need to do that, by how many times you will see me, you will have a humpback by the time you are 25 years of age. Now, let us speak. I have time to tell you about your gift now, but I can only tell you so much.**_** He led her over to a bench that materialized out of nowhere.**

_**First of all, my brother and I aren't the ones who have given you our Gift; we have just enhanced what you already had. You know that your father was very powerful, and so are you, especially with my brother and I working with you. Your Gift has to do with dreams and death since you have been affected strongly by both.**_

_**Now, the first thing that you will need to work on is controlling your Gift, especially while you sleep. You have had dreams before that have predicted or warned you about the future before, am I right? **_**Ishabeau sat there for a moment before nodding in agreement with him.**_** This will increase now that I will be working with you. These dreams will become more frequent and clearer. Your dreams will also be able to work with puzzles and solve them by showing you new ways that you wouldn't normally think of.**_

**Gainel stood and sighed. U**_**nfortunately, that is all I am able to tell you for now. There are many things that I won't be able to tell you or help you with. Some you will have to figure out yourself, like your family and father.**_** He said, eyeing Ishabeau in a knowing way. **_**I'm sorry, but that is how it works. I will see you soon.**_** He stood and kissed Ishabeau lightly on the head before disappearing into the fog.**

**Ishabeau sat upright in bed, breathing deeply. She looked around and felt the white opal at her neck feeling warm against her skin. She slowed her breathing and lowered herself back down onto her pillows. Soon she was back asleep, this time, untroubled by Gods or thoughts of her family.**

There were more memories, flashes of times with Ishabeau, Neal and Kel together with their other friends. Small times Ishabeau had spent with both Numair and Daine just the three of them together. Numair smiled as he saw the normal everyday things that had made an impact on his student before the scene before him shifted again.

_**The room was dark; Ishabeau looked around her, trying to find out where she was. Finally her eyes adjusted to the lack of light and she realized that wasn't in her bedroom. She propped herself up and looked around some more. The room was fairly bare and had the simplest of furniture; a chest of drawers, a small mirror, vanity, nightstand, desk, chair and a bed that she was laying on.**_

_** Ishabeau heard a creaking just outside the door. Her body tensed and she listened carefully, her ears straining to hear even the smallest of sounds. The door opened and a figure came walking in. She heard them muttering something, it was in another language. She felt her body stiffen and she was lying down on her back, staring up at the ceiling.**_

_** The person moved closer, continuing to whisper in the different language. The room was too dark to see what they looked like or who they were. They were soon at Ishabeau's side, staring down at her. She felt their eyes on her, searching every bit of her body as if really taking it in as she lay under the thin sheet. She tried to squirm and move away, but found that she couldn't. Now she started to panic.**_

"**Ishabeau!" there was a knock on her door and she sat straight up. "Beau, are you alright?" Daine called through the door, opening it slightly and poking her head in. "Oh, my dear, are you okay?" She hurried over and sat on the edge of Ishabeau's bed.**

** "Yeah," she said, bringing her knees up to her chest and taking a deep breath. "Just a bad dream," she tried to play it off, but Daine was able to see past the whole charade. She took a deep breath, her hands resting on her thighs.**

** "Well, you can tell me, or Numair, your choice," she shrugged and Ishabeau gave in, knowing that it would already be awkward to talk about her dream at all.**

** "I had a dream, but it was weird and different," she started and Daine held up her hand to silence her.**

** "Sorry, but if it's a dream, then Numair should also hear this." She gave a small smile and stood, leading Ishabeau out into the living area. She motioned for Ishabeau to sit and went to the bedroom that she and Numair shared. Soon Numair came out, his hair devilish and seeming just barely awake. **

** "Why am I being dragged out here so early?" he asked, pushing some of his hair back away from his eyes. "It's just barely sun up," he motioned out the window to the sky that was just beginning to turn orange.**

** "Sorry," Ishabeau blushed and smiled slightly, trying to win his forgiveness. "Daine wants me to tell you about the dream I had." Numair nodded and he and Daine sat down on the sofa across from her.**

** "Well, it was different from any other dream I've had. Everything seemed so much clearer and realistic than ever before. I was in a dark room; it was very simple with only a few things in it." Ishabeau continued to tell all that had happened in her dream with Numair and Daine listening quietly and not saying anything until she was completely finished. She waited, just like she had so many times before for Numair to say something. Finally he opened his mouth.**

** "I have nothing to say about this, if it is in fact one of your glimpses into the future like Gainel said you would." Ishabeau and Daine nodded in agreement. "There's nothing we can do except see if it comes true."**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Numair!" Daine said, shaking him. "Numair, darling, it's late. Please come to bed." She said as her lover groaned, standing up slowly. Daine helped him to their room before slipping into her sleep clothes. She crawled into bed next to him.

"Have you found anything out?" Daine asked, curled up with him.

"No," Numair said slowly. "I've only gotten to where she started having those bad dreams that bothered her for so long."

Daine paused for a moment. "Could this all have to do with those dreams?" she asked softly.

Numair sighed, "I don't know. I just don't know yet."

The next morning, Numair got up early. He glanced over at Daine and let her sleep. She was still fretting about the girl who had become like their daughter, but he could understand why. He was too. Perhaps that was the reason he was working so hard to figure this out.

He nodded to Neal as he walked into the infirmary, heading directly in the direction of Beau's bed. She looked the same. Neal stepped up behind Numair.

"Father said that she's beginning to wake, but she doesn't seem to be doing any better. So when she does wake up, she's still in this state."

The mage looked up in surprise. "Truly?" he asked. Neal nodded.

"She was awake last night for a bit, but she apparently didn't have her mind put together enough to say anything to us. Serkan was sitting there all night trying to get her to collect her thoughts and open up to us."

Numair nodded, "Thank you for telling me." He said with a nod as Neal headed off to see another patient who was moaning on the other side of the infirmary. Numair moved to sit down with Beau, squeezing her hand lightly before he placed the opal on her forehead again and fell into another memory.

**One morning, she came out and Numair was waiting for her. "Baird wants to see us for something special today." Ishabeau nodded and followed Numair out of the apartment and to the hospital.**

** They arrived at the hospital and one of the healers was waiting for them at the door. They were led quickly through the hospital to a small little room in the back. Baird was standing next to a man lying quietly on the bed with three women sitting around him. Ishabeau came forward and moved next to Baird.**

** "You called for me, Doctor?" She asked, giving a small smile to him and the others. Baird looked up and nodded.**

** "Yes, I'm glad you got here," he said and motioned to her to come closer. "I would like to introduce you to the Lamardi's, Laurel, Carmen and Lacina. And this is their father, Charles." Ishabeau nodded and greeted the women. "They would like to speak to their father again before he passes on and then I would like you to help me let him pass on. It's just a test to see if you can do this, but I think that you can help him."**

** Ishabeau nodded, "I'll try," she said softly, moving over to the man and placing her hands onto his arms. She felt her consciousness merge with the man's and could feel every part of his body. She concentrated on the area where the disease was, pushing it back from his consciousness. The pain moved from his body to hers and she felt him coming from the coma to the real world. She could hear him and the three girls speaking, but it seemed far away through the pain she felt shooting through her body.**

** Soon she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Beau, come on out, come on Beau." She fed the pain back into the man and opened her eyes. Numair had a hold of her and helped her stand. She suppressed a groan as her stiff muscles strained to move. She sat down on the stool near her and took a deep breath. Baird smiled and handed her a piece of cheese to eat.**

** "That was great." He said, smiling at her. "We'll let you finish and then start up again once you're ready." It was a few minutes before she looked up and the color had returned to her face. She nodded to Baird that she was ready and moved closer to the bed.**

** "What are we going to do?" she asked, watching the man and Baird out of the corner of her eye.**

** "You are going to do the hardest thing for any healer," he said and Ishabeau looked up at him. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable with his tone of voice. "You're going to stop his heart." Ishabeau's eyes grew large and she looked up at him slightly terrified. "I know, it's hard, but his family asked to let him pass on in the most comfortable way possible. They know that with his disease, it's not possible and I told them that the best way would be to stop his heart. They agreed and he did to, while you were holding back his pain."**

** Slowly, Ishabeau nodded as she though over the proposal. She went through every possible way out that she could think of and then finally looked back up at Baird. "Alright, since it's the only way." She turned towards him. "I hope you find peace," she muttered as she closed her eyes and felt her consciousness merge with his. She found every way she could kill him painlessly and attacked them all at the same time. When she opened her eyes, Baird was covering his face with a sheet and some of the men carried him off.**

** Ishabeau looked down at her hands, which were shaking slightly from the thought of her killing an innocent man. Numair came up to her and gave her something to eat. She ate slowly and then stood slowly.**

** "Good job Beau," Numair said, keeping her steady as they left the hospital under Baird's instruction. He helped her to their room where they found Daine sitting in the middle of her workroom, bent over a table. Beau sat down on the couch and relaxed as Numair came up behind Daine and looked over her shoulder.**

** "He flew into a window and broke a wing." She said, holding up a little owl in her hands. Ishabeau looked at it closely as Daine sat down next to her, cradling the injured bird. "He's a northern pygmy owl and a beautiful one at that." She said, looking down at the little bird. It fit perfectly in her palm and was a dark brown in color, spotted with white on its back and opposite on its stomach.**

** "He's adorable," Ishabeau said, stroking its stomach softly with her fingers. His eyes snapped open and looked at Ishabeau. His eyes were a bright yellow and filled with curiosity and a sparking anger. He opened his beak slightly and chirped as he stood and hopped slightly towards Ishabeau.**

** "Oh, it seems he likes you," Daine said with a laugh. The little owl snapped at her when she tried to pull him away from Ishabeau. "Well, you can have him since he's obviously taken with you."**

** Ishabeau laughed as she petted him softly down the back. "I'll call him Tawny. Do you like that?" she asked the owl, holding him up to her face. He chirped back and she smiled. "I guess that would be a yes." **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Numair sat silently as Beau's 18th birthday passed, the tragedies of the Chamber and then Neal and Kel's Ordeal in the Chamber. He saw the Dream that had started to appear again in Beau's life. She hadn't told him about that. Each time it flashed before his eyes, another detail became clearer. Once he saw there was a book laying on the nightstand. Another time, there was a flash of someone's Gift. He tried to catch the color but couldn't in the dark. The short snippets of memory soon cleared as the memories were pulled behind a wall.

Numair blinked as he was pushed back from Beau's brain as she stirred slightly. He grabbed a hold of his students hand as she turned away from him. He could now see that Serkan was sitting on Beau's other side.

The dark haired girl opened her eyes slightly as they focused on the serving boy. She smiled softly as she saw him and the boy smiled back, raising the hand he had in his to his lips and kissing her hand lightly. Beau sighed softly as she turned to see Numair. The mage smiled at her as she gave a small smile back.

"How are you feeling, magelet?" he asked softly before a confused look passed Beau's eyes. Her hand moved from his to rest on her stomach. Numair raised his eyebrows, "Your stomach, little one?" he asked.

Serkan reached over and rested his hand on Beau's as her eyes darted to his. She smiled softly as she took a deep breath. She seemed to be falling back into her in coma again.

"Beau, Ishabeau, wait. Tell me what's going on." Numair begged. The girl blinked slowly, her eyes darting to him for a moment before she settled back into the pillow again. Serkan watched her silently as she fell back into her coma.

Numair growled slightly as he stood up quickly, ignoring his protesting muscles. He paced back and forth for a moment before pointing at Serkan. "You know what is going on. I must know. I cannot help her any other way."

Serkan sighed softly. "Sir, I would tell you if I could." He said, "But I cannot. I love her too much to do that. I swear I would do anything for her, but this I cannot tell you."

Numair paused. It was the first time the boy had voiced his feelings for his student. Both he and Daine had figured there was something between the two. But it had always been hard to tell where people stood with Beau and where she stood with them. Serkan must have sensed this and spoke up again.

"I promise, sir, if I could tell you, then I would. But I am stuck. To choose between the woman I love and pleasing her guardians, I would choose her every time."

The mage sighed, falling back into his seat again. "Is what is wrong with her to do with her stomach?" he asked, "Can you at least tell me that? Is there something wrong with that part of her?"

Serkan shook his head. "No, there is nothing wrong with her stomach." He promised.

The mage nodded as the servant stood. "Perhaps you should go rest, sir." He suggested. "I will sit with her for a while. You will not figure this out if you are this tired."

Numair paused for a moment before nodding and standing. "Keep a close eye on her. If anything happens, tell Neal or the Duke, and then send for myself and Daine."

Serkan nodded. "I promise all will be fine." The mage nodded as he slipped the opal back into his pocket. He leaned over to kiss the sleeping girl's forehead before starting for the doors of the infirmary. He paused before exiting, looking back. Serkan was leaning close to Beau, stroking her hair back in a way he knew used to calm her. Behind the servant boy stood two shimmering figures, gods, the God of Death and the God of Dreams, keeping watch over their charge as she slept on.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Daine watched as Numair paced their quarters back and forth. "Numair, please," she pleaded for what felt like the millionth time. He had told her all that he knew, all that had transpired, both in Ishabeau's mind and between him and Serkan. But it wasn't making any sense.

"Did she tell you that she was having that dream again?" He asked, looking over at the bed where Daine was sitting cross legged, a tabby cat resting in her lap.

"No, she never said anything about it to me." She said calmly. "Now, please, come to bed. You can go back in the morning." He turned to say something but she silenced him by holding her hand up. "I'm worried about her too, but you draining all of your energy isn't going to help her. Now come to bed. I'm sure you're getting close, but you can only move so fast. Duke Baird told me today that she seemed to be resting easier and had woken a few times."

Numair nodded, "Yes, but she seemed so confused when she woke." He said, slowing his pacing down as he thought. "She knew the servant-"

Daine cleared her throat slightly and Numair nodded, "Serkan." He said, "She knew him, but when I spoke to her, she seemed utterly confused with who I was. I asked her what was wrong and all she did was put her hand on her stomach. But the boy swears up and down that there is nothing wrong with her stomach." He sat down hard on the edge of the bed, his head resting in his hands with a sigh.

Daine rested her hand on his shoulder, rubbing his back lightly. "We'll just have to believe him. If he loves her as much as he says he does, then I'm sure he wouldn't try to steer us in the opposite direction to helping her." She said reasonably. "Now please, come to bed. Nothing can be done tonight besides you worrying." She leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly before pulling on his hand to come crawl in bed. The mage sighed and nodded as he slid under the covers, pushing back his fears for the night to be dealt with in the morning.

Numair got up early, glancing over at Daine before carefully getting out of bed so she could sleep. He dressed and left straight for the infirmary like he seemed to do almost every day, grabbing something small for breakfast. But today there was a surprise waiting for him when he reached Ishabeau's bed.

He was used to seeing the dark haired Scarain boy sitting there. But today a fiery haired woman was also sitting there with the girl. She looked up from the conversation she and Serkan were having to smile at him.

"Numair," she stood up, as did Serkan. "I had a feeling that I should be here, and when I come, who is in trouble but your own student. I am shocked at this. And from what her lover," Numair winced inwardly, the first time another person acknowledged that Serkan and Ishabeau were lovers. "Has told me about what is going on and the goings on of Blayce's castle. I'm sure their accounts will be wanted for the file Kel has been putting together."

Numair nodded, "I will let them as soon as Ishabeau is able. But for now I would rather see her well again." He said as Serkan stood, nodding to Numair.

"If you have no need of me, I shall leave Beau in your care. I believe I will go catch up on some much needed rest." He turned and bowed slightly to Alanna. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lioness, and to have been given the honor of speaking with you. It was most insightful." He said politely. Alanna nodded, but brushed the comment off.

"If you ever need someone to talk to you, hunt me down. It was both educational and interesting talking of your past and experiences." She said with a smile, apparently the boy had made a good impression on her.

"Of course," Serkan promised as he nodded to them both, "Master Numair, Lioness." He said before turning and leaving, letting Numair sit down in the extra chair. Alanna sat down with him.

"What happened to her? Is it something that Blayce did?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Although, now that you mention it, sending me back a puzzle on my own student does sound like something Blayce would do." He mused slightly as Alanna waved her hand.

"Think on it later, I want to know what happened." She said.

"She came home with Kel and the other refugees. Apparently when they were a week away from leaving, she collapsed. Serkan found her and according to the other servants, hasn't spoken much since. At times they say it's like he's been spelled so he cannot speak, but you know how some people can be, especially if they were working for Blayce, they're probably all paranoid. They brought her home and she has been laying here like this since." He said.

Alanna nodded, "And how long has it been?"

Numair paused, "She's been this way for almost two months now." He said.

Alanna nodded, looking over at the girl as she stirred. "She wakes?" she asked, leaning forward as Numair did also, taking a hold of his student's hand.

"Ishabeau?" he said gently as the girl looked up at him. "Sweetie, are you feeling okay?"

The girl blinked slowly before she shifted again, her gaze falling on Alanna before she fell back asleep. The knight paused for a moment, not taking her eyes from Ishabeau's face.

"You know, I had forgotten how startling her eyes were." She commented as the mage nodded.

"Yes, you do not see many with violet eyes." He said before looking at Alanna who seemed to have caught onto his train of thought. "You don't think?" he asked slowly as Alanna held up her finger.

"She would have been born around the year that Roger came back." She said, "Or the year after, yes?" The mage nodded silently as Alanna paused, thinking some things over.

"That was the year that Thom became obsessed with Roger." She said slowly, "I do not think that he had a real relationship. But, I know he once told me, a year, maybe two before, that he was teaching a poor girl how to heal. The way he spoke of her made me suspect." She trailed off slightly before looking at Numair again. "He once pointed her out to me in a crowd, but couldn't go up to her. She was a street walker, so their whole relationship had been quiet. But I remember, just barely getting a glimpse of long dark hair." She turned her attention to Ishabeau. "Like her's. And a small petite body that seemed to attract men like flies. If that is her mother, then she looks very much like her."

"But now with violet eyes," Numair said, gaining a nod from Alanna. "I think I've just pieced one more thing together in this never ending puzzle." He said. "But I am going to have to see if someone can reassure me that we are right before knowing for sure."

The knight nodded, "Of course, but it seems like a pretty good chance." She said. "I mean, how many people do you see with violet eyes that aren't related to me?"


End file.
